


The Proposal

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William proposes to Beverly on the Holodeck after learning that he is to become a father. A dream that both of them have had is finally coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda of getting ahead of myself from my stories, but then again that's the beauty of writing! Had this already planned before "The Discussion" so had to make a few adjustments, but nothing serious. Comments and suggestions are welcomed, thanks!

William stopped at the doors to the Holodeck, a slight smile on his lips. He thought about how he would get Beverly down here and what he needed to do once she got here. After being told he was going to be a father, the obvious thing had come to him. He had to be in their children's lives and in hers, too. A thought had passed in his mind that he might turn out like his own father, and he gritted his teeth at that thought. Deanna had told him in a previous session that he didn't have to turn out like that, he could overcome the issues that had prompted that to happen to him.

He punched in a number and waited for the computer to materialize the room. The computer promptly opened the doors and he stepped inside. The vista was breathtaking—a cliff overlooking Valdez and the valley below. He could just make out the little cabin that sat right outside of the city. That was the cabin he inherited from his late mother,Elizabeth. She had been born in that cabin and wanted him to be raised there. His mother had been a member of the Aleut tribe, who were native to Alaska. She also had some Russian and Scandinavian bloodlines as well.

A gust of the cold wind reminded Will that he was woolgathering and smiled. Beverly had often spoke of finding a little place to retire someday and perhaps this might be just the place. He raised he hand and tapped his combadge “Riker to Crusher” “Crusher here” came the reply. “You're needed to Holodeck 3” Will responded. Her reply came back swiftly “I'm on my way”.

A few moments later, the door opened and she stepped inside. “Oh...it's cold” She said, wrapping her blue overcoat around her. Will smiled and extended his hand “I've got something for you to see, Bev” he said. She took his hand and he led her to the edge of the cliff “Is that Valdez?” she asked, a smile on her lips. “Yes, do you see that small cabin?” he asked, pointing it out to her. She nodded, glancing over at him. “My mother willed that to me. It's quiet, not too far from the city and my mother's tribal lands.” he said, turning towards her. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes “Beverly, I know that this is perhaps a bit too much for you to take in all at once, but I want to be in our children's lives and.....I want you to be in my life too. Will you marry me?” Beverly had tears in her eyes and she smiled “I was hoping to hear that.....yes, Will I want to be in your life as well” Will then reached and pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss.


End file.
